


Shield

by monyaka



Series: Femslash February 2020 [17]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Blind Date, F/F, Femslash February 2020, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monyaka/pseuds/monyaka
Summary: Day 18 of 29 : ShieldFor Azusa to confess her feelings to Marie, she's going to have to stop trying to protect her, and let down her shield.
Relationships: Marie Mjolnir/Yumi Azusa
Series: Femslash February 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619584
Kudos: 5





	Shield

**Author's Note:**

> going back to my 2015 roots....... marie/azusa......... we love Them

Marie Mjolnir is a woman that must be protected at all costs.

She is simply too flighty, too reckless, too naive, too  _ precious _ to leave alone for too long. Even after graduating, Yumi finds herself keeping in contact with her. Checking in, checking up. She keeps it all impassive and impersonal, hoping that her fellow weapon won’t pick up on it. 

They can’t resonate, after all. Perhaps that will be enough to keep Marie off the scent. 

And Yumi knows there are more reasons, better reasons, for Marie to have never noticed. Like the boy Marie’s been in love with since their first year at the academy, like the way she flutters about and chatters on without sparing Yumi a second glance. Like the way she smiles, so innocent and breathtaking, and she doesn’t feel even a twinge of guilt about it.

She’s so happy. Yumi has to protect her. She has to school in her emotions, pretend her heart rate doesn’t increase every time Marie takes her hand, keep her lips firmly in a disapproving line. For Marie’s happiness. And when she thinks of it that way, it becomes easier.

Marie’s looking at her oddly today. “Yumi-chan,” she begins, “come to think of it, you’ve never dated, have you?”

“Once.”

She laughs and swats her hand, as if trying to dispel her own confusion. “Once what?”

Her glasses glint as she regards the other, almost in warning, though she’d never have the heart to hurt Marie in any capacity. “I dated once, a long time ago. It was short-lived and a mistake.”

“So you’d  _ never _ do it again?” Completely shell-shocked. Really, Yumi has to wonder how she can be so impossibly dense.

“I hardly think so.”

“Oh.” Marie fidgets for a while, and then brightens. “See, I was asking because I found the perfect candidate for a blind date!”

“No, thank you.” 

Azusa’s glasses really do glint in warning now, but Marie is undeterred. “Yumi-chan! You should at least go on one date! It’s just an evening, and… and…” She searches for the right words, a light flush on her cheeks even as she rants, her fists clenched, her cheeks puffed. “…y-you might even find out you like them! So… please, Yumi-chan?”

All in all, the weapon isn’t really sure how she ends up at the restaurant Marie specified, isn’t sure why she bothered dressing up. There’s only one person in the whole world for her, and she is in love with another. But she spritzes the cologne anyway, dresses in a smart suit and waits. Marie had said her date would show up with a rose.

Marie comes in. She’s wearing a red dress, her hair done in nice curls. And there is a rose clipped to her head. Artificial, but Yumi catches it. Her heart is racing. 

“Sorry for kind of lying, Yumi-chan,” smiles Marie, “but I didn’t know how else to make it obvious.”

“ _ You _ didn’t know how to make it obvious?”

She laughs warmly and swats her date’s arm. “Yumi-chan! Come on, let’s just go eat, okay? It’s my treat.”

As they talk throughout the evening, sampling each other’s dishes and splitting dessert, Yumi finds her carefully-constructed walls starting to crumble for the first time in years.

And she smiles.


End file.
